A Reunion of Old Friends
by QueenTigris
Summary: A Kitty/Kurt story! Yay! Kitty married Lance but is now divorced. Now a reunion is planned for the old members of the X-Men team. Kitty and Kurt parted ways a while ago, and Kitty is wondering if Kurt is still single...
1. Going Home Again

A/N: Hi! I just keep coming up with more and more ideas. And I do believe they are getting better as I go along. This is a slash story, or Kurtty. If you know what that means.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own any of the X-Men characters, nor do I own Professor Xaviar's funky floating wheel chair. It would be cool if I did though.  
  
Reunion of Old Friends Chapter 1: Going Home Again  
  
Kitty stared at her reflection in the window of the car door. Rain drops trickled down the window leaving their wet trails behind them. She sighed, the dreary day only emphasized her mood. She had married Lance years ago. They had had a lovely little girl together, but they had fought many times. Finally, a month ago, Kitty and Lance had had their last argument, Lance had filed for a divorce and had won. He had left her with nothing, the car, the trailer, the money, had all been under his name. Lance had even taken away her darling little girl, Sarah.  
  
Kitty forced herself to stop thinking about it so she wouldn't start to cry again. So, here she was, going back to the Xaviar Institute because she had nowhere else to go. Pathetic, she didn't know what she had seen in Lance. Now her misjudgment had deprived her of her daughter, her friends, and everything she had ever owned. All she had were the clothes on her back. But everything would be alright at the institute right? It would be just like going home again after a long journey, maybe some of the other Xaviar students had stayed at the institute after everyone started to part ways. She had heard that Jean had finally married Scott, and Rogue had recently married Logan, and they were currently staying at the institute. At least she wouldn't be alone.  
  
"Kitty? Are you okay back there? You're unusually quiet, that's not how I remember you." Ororo was looking back at her in the rear view mirror from the driver's seat.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
"Okay." Ororo returned her attention to the road ahead of her.  
  
Kitty continued to stare out the window until they reached the driveway of the institute. After Ororo had parked she opened the door and stepped out. Kitty looked up at the massive building that was the Xaviar Institute. It was just as she remembered, but the rain and gray sky gave the view a gloomy mood.  
  
She followed Ororo up the walk, she wondered if her old room was still free. Ororo opened the door for her, and she walked in out of the soaking rain. She took off her hat and coat and hung them on a coat stand. Then she looked around the room, memories of her old friends entered her mind, haunting her. She had been such a jerk to them when she had gone off with Lance, she wondered if an apology would matter after thirteen years.  
  
"Kitty, I heard what happened, I'm so sorry." Jean walked toward her, with Scott behind her. She looked much older, but she still held the title of Little Miss Perfect.  
  
Rogue and Logan walked in behind them, they seemed too engrossed with each other to notice her though.  
  
Next Evan walked in, not looking at all like she remembered. He was actually wearing a suit, and he wasn't carrying a skateboard, but a suitcase. "Hey, Kitty! Long time no see! I just got back from work and I have some work to so I gotta go, okay?" He walked out of the room.  
  
Hank and Professor Xaviar were the next to enter. "Kitty, I'm sorry about Lance, and you can stay here as long as you want." The professor was riding in his funky floating wheel chair (i luv that thing!).  
  
"It's nice to see you again Kitty. Your old room is taken by a new student so I'll show you where your new room is." Hank led her up the stairs and down the hall to a room at the very end. He opened the door to let her in. "Here it is, feel free to make yourself at home."  
  
She walked in and sat down on the bed, Hank left and closed the door. Kitty sighed, she didn't think she would be able to make herself feel at home, it didn't quite feel right. She didn't understand why though, there was nothing different about the Xaviar Institute except for the new students and everyone had grown up. Then it hit her, where was Kurt? She wondered if he had gone off back to Germany or stayed in America.  
  
She looked around, the room was nice, but it was quiet. No Rogue, and no sounds coming from the next room of Kurt blaring rock music.  
  
She sighed, Kitty doubted if it would ever be the same here, she missed the old times. She looked at the clock, if they still served dinner at the same time she remembered then dinner would already be on the table. She got up and walked out of the room, and down the stairs to the dinning room. She sat down at one of the chairs and looked around the table, no Fuzzy Man.  
  
Ororo walked in and set dishes of steaming food on the table. Dinner was served!  
  
A chatter of gossip and the latest sports news began among the new Xaviar students. She wasn't really hungry so she decided to talk. "So, Evan, what do you do?" That was a safe topic to start on.  
  
Evan swallowed a clump of food and answered the question, "I'm a banker, its incredible boring to cash everyone else's check all day." (banker, that was a surprise!)  
  
Jean spoke up, "Me and Scott live here and teach the new students."  
  
"I'm a waiter at the Krusty Krab, you know that brand new restaurant down the street?" Rogue said while waving a fork laden with broiled chicken.  
  
She nodded, now was the time, she just had to ask, "Where's Kurt?"  
  
Scott straightened in his seat, "He. moved back to Germany. He lives on a farm or something, right Professor?"  
  
The Professor nodded, "Yes, he works on a farm in Germany."  
  
"He moved away? Have you heard from him lately?" Kitty couldn't help to pry a little, she was curious.  
  
Evan shook his head, "No, haven't heard from him ever since he left thirteen years ago after you got married." Evan stopped and glanced at Kitty.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The conversation continued, straying onto various subjects. But Kitty was quiet most of the time, it had seemed like the others had been hesitant to tell her what had happened to Kurt, she wondered why he had gone back to Germany.  
  
A/N: *Yawn* I'm tired so I think I'll stop here. Review plz! 


	2. The Phone Call

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I just had a couple of other stories to attend to, but now that I have the time I am going to resurrect this story. This chapter is short, but I haven't quite got the story going at the right pace yet.  
  
My replies to reviewers:  
  
Sarah23: The Kitty/Kurt pairing is my favorite too! I'll have to find time to read your story!  
  
silver sparkle: Who would have thought?  
  
NightElfCrawler: Don't worry! Kurt is not a priest.  
  
Sprocket: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? Is nautical nonsense something you wish? Then hop on the deck and flop like a fish! (I don't really watch the show that much but my little brother and sister talk about it all the time.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any X-Men: Evolution characters, nor do I own the Professor's funky floating chair. :( I wish I had a funky floating chair...  
  
A Reunion of Old Friends  
Chapter 2: The Phone Call  
  
Kitty walked down to breakfast still half asleep, causing her to bump into various articles of furniture. She also bumped into a door, which happened to be the dinning room door. She grasped the doorknob drowsily, turned it, and pushed the door inward. She then walked over to her chair and plopped down in the cushy seat.  
  
Logan sat across the table reading the newspaper, he gave no sign that he knew she was there but she knew that he did. The only sound was that of the clinking of dishes in the kitchen where Ororo was preparing breakfast and the chirping of birds beyond the bay window.  
  
All night the only thing she could think of was how everything had changed so much in only thirteen years. Kitty could remember all the times when she had laughed with all her friends here at the Institute; she could remember how almost every time she walked into a room Kurt had been there to make her giggle, no matter what mood she was in. She missed those days. Kitty even missed the days when the Xavier Institute inhabitants annoyed or angered her. She had still had fun nonetheless. What had she been thinking? She had thrown away a happy life for a jerk like Lance. She could remember the day when he had proposed to her, Lance had seemed so charming and handsome that all she could do was to accept. And then Kurt had spent the next two months until her wedding advising her to rethink her decision. She should have listened to him then, and none of this would have happened.  
  
When the day of her wedding finally came Kurt had tried one last time to dissuade her from marrying Lance. He had gotten down on his knees and begged her not to, but she still had not listened. Instead she had treated him rudely and threw many harsh words at him. After she had left the Institute on the way to the church she never saw him again. Kurt had not attended the wedding, nor was he there to say goodbye when she left with Lance the next morning and left the Xavier Institute for thirteen years.  
  
Now looking back on those two months before the greatest mistake of her life Kitty saw how foolish she had been. Before then Kurt had been a great friend of hers, and she had been very unwise not to listen to his advice. From what Evan had said the night before Kurt must have gone back to Germany right after her marriage. She hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings too badly, but he hadn't even said goodbye, this was what really bothered her.  
  
The sounds of clicking silverware and chattering voices brought Kitty from her thoughts. The X-Men, new members and old members, had seated themselves around her without her noticing, Ororo was setting platters full of food on the table and everyone was beginning to eat. She stared down at her own empty plate that she was yet to fill with food, but she was not hungry at the moment. Kitty looked around the table, many of the new students were rather loud, but they could not come close to the cacophony Kurt could have created if he wanted to.  
  
Between two young students who were fighting over the last bagel Hank seemed as quiet and thoughtful as Kitty. Once he had settled the conflict between the two children beside him he spoke up over the din of the other students. "You know, things seem a bit unfinished don't you think everyone?" By 'everyone' the X-Men knew he really meant the old X-Men team, but the newer students quieted a bit. Hank paused and then continued. "Everyone is here except one person. And things don't seem quite right without him. Don't you think?" Hank paused again, glancing at the Professor as if for reassurance. "Well, the Professor, Ororo, and I think that it might do us all some good if we had a little reunion. So we can invite Kurt over for a little while, have a little party, and... maybe catch up on some things." Now Hank was looking directly at Kitty.  
  
Next to Ororo, Evan was the first to catch on. "That's a great idea! I haven't seen the Fuzzy Dude in a long time now, and I sure do miss him."  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure that's how everyone feels, I'm sure Kurt will leap upon the chance to see everyone again." Ororo said.  
  
Everyone else nodded their approval. Kitty felt nervous as everyone watched her waiting for her assent. She licked her lips; maybe this would be her chance to say her apologies to Kurt. But would he forgive her? Kitty nodded her head.  
  
At the end of the table Professor Xavier smiled. "Yes, that agreed on I do think we owe Mr. Wagner a phone call."  
  
Evan jumped up. "Can I do it Professor? Please?"  
  
Before the Professor had even had chance to nod Evan dashed off into the kitchen. The younger students had finished their breakfast and were now filtering out of the dining room, and when Evan returned with the kitchen phone the only ones left in the room were the Professor, Ororo, Hank, Logan, Rogue, Jean, Scott, and Kitty.  
  
Evan suddenly looked discouraged. "Uhh... What is Kurt's phone number?"  
  
"130-7963" The Professor was the one to answer. [No calls please, I just made it up]  
  
Everyone waited anxiously as Evan dialed the number. He put the phone to his ear, and it seemed to ring forever as everyone sat on the edges of their chairs.  
  
Then Evan's face brightened. "Hello? Kurt is that you? It's me, Evan! Do you remember me?" He paused for a moment, listening. "Yeah, well, everyone is here at the Institute except you so we thought that it might be fun to have a little get together, you know?" Evan stopped again to listen. Then his face fell. "You can't come? Why not?" He paused to listen to the voice on the other end. "Oh, yeah I understand..." Then Evan's face seemed to brighten a little. "Are you sure about that? Really... okay, just a second."  
  
Evan took the receiver from his ear and clapped his hand of the end of the phone that he had been talking into. "He says he can't come, because he has a lot of work to do and everything. But he says that we could all come over to his house in Germany and have the reunion there."  
  
"That would be acceptable. Tell him we'll do just that." The professor said.  
  
Evan grinned, brought the phone back to his ear and told Kurt the news. He took his ear away from the phone again. "Kurt says that tomorrow morning would be fine, and we can come in the X-Jet, too."  
  
"Wonderful," The Professor turned to the rest of the people in the room. "Well, it looks like we all have some packing to do."  
  
~*~  
  
Back in her room Kitty had no need to pack anything for the trip tomorrow morning. She had not bothered to unpack the few belongings that Lance had left her with. So instead all she had to do was wait, and think. Kitty found herself hoping that Kurt would accept an apology, she truly was sorry. She also wondered if Kurt had changed much over the years, he had been working on a farm in Germany for thirteen years; surely he would have grown up by now? He couldn't possibly still be the silly blue fuzz ball that had always made her laugh, by now he had to be much more mature. He wouldn't be silly anymore.  
  
But then Kitty realized that she didn't want him to be changed, she didn't want him to grow up and mature. Kurt had been able to make her smile when she was even in the worst of moods, and the sillier and more childish he was the better. Thinking back on her days of laughter with Kurt Kitty wondered if Kurt would still be able to make her laugh. She had not been able to laugh with real mirth ever since her divorce with Lance. Everything seemed so dreary and hopeless now, and to her happiness was only an illusion, it never really existed. But maybe Kurt would be able to revive the life in her, make her see the silver lining again. Because Kitty could see no silver lining in her situation maybe Kurt could find it for her.  
  
And until then she could only wait.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short! Next chapter should be up sometime soon. 


	3. Not the Happiest of Reunions

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but I REALLY want Xavier's floating wheel chair...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Reunion of Old Friends  
  
Chapter 3: Not the Happiest of Reunions  
  
~*~  
  
The X-Jet soared over green fields and forests. Kitty watched as the lush green landscape of rural Germany rushed by beneath her. They had started early, and now it was about midday as they finally came to Kurt's area. In a few minutes the supersonic plane started to descend into one of the forests. Scott guided the X-Jet into a hovering landing in an empty field that had been cleared in the middle of one of the forests.  
  
Kitty thought she glimpsed a white farm house in the distance beyond about an eighth of a mile of forest. Her heart jumped; could that have been Kurt's house?  
  
Soon the X-Men were exiting the jet and everyone helped put up the camouflage covering that would shield the X-Jet from being spotted from above. Then, with everyone carrying their own luggage, they walked on through the forest following Logan who was sniffing his way to Kurt's house. Kitty's heart thumped erratically, and she hopped on the balls of her feet; why couldn't they move faster?  
  
Finally, the X-Men left the tree line and they were standing in front of a big white farm house. A dusty, black pick-up truck rested on the gravel of the unpaved driveway and there was a fat, old dog lying on the stoop. The dog looked up when they walked up the gravel walkway, but did not bark.  
  
When they reached the thick wooded, dark blue door Evan eagerly depressed the button for the door bell. Kitty's heart thumped so loud she was sure everyone else could hear it; there were footsteps on the other side of the door.  
  
The door creaked open. "Hallo." A teenager with sleek black hair and lavender eyes stood in the doorway. The girl smiled at them, her rosy cheeks making her look like quite the cheerful person. "Kurti erklärte mir, daß wir würden Besucher, sind Sie die X-Männer haben?"  
  
Ororo answered in German. "Ja. Wo ist Kurt?"  
  
The girl stepped aside to let them into the house. "Kurti ist zurück von den Feldern bald. Das Mittagessen ist fast bereit. Übrigens bin ich Iris."  
  
"What did she say?" Evan asked.  
  
"This is Iris, everyone. She says that Kurt will be back soon."  
  
Ororo said it calmly. But Kitty didn't think it was such a cool matter. What would happen when Kurt came? How would he react to seeing her again? How would she herself react? Kitty forced herself to take deep breaths to calm down.  
  
"Bitte setzen Sie Ihre Sachen dorthin, und bilden Sie sich zu Hause, während ich beende, das Mittagessen und Anruf in Kurti zu bilden." Iris pointed to a corner.  
  
"She said to put your things over there." Ororo translated.  
  
When all the luggage had crowded the corner everyone set off to examine Kurt's home. The room they had entered had a dark mahogany floor and dark mahogany furniture to match. It was an old house, the floor boards creaked under foot, but it was well taken care of. Kitty peaked through French double doors and saw the living room, a threadbare red rug covered the floor and old cushy chairs and couches were set at intervals around the room. Dark wooded bookcases that went from floor to ceiling filled with old leather bound books went all around the room and a cold fireplace was built into the wall a few feet over from the doors where Kitty stood. A deer head hung above the fireplace, Kitty looked away disgusted. Then she noticed several cats were lounging on the many chairs and other surfaces around the room. There must have been at least three of them.  
  
Kitty ventured into the room and scanned the photographs on the fireplace mantle, she ignored the deer head. She saw no pictures of Kurt, of course she wouldn't though, since it could be dangerous to have a picture of the blue fuzzball lying around in the open. But she saw many pictures of Iris at various ages and many other people she didn't know. But she did recognize Kurt's adoptive parents, who were smiling at her from behind the glass of a picture frame.  
  
Kitty suddenly felt disappointed; there were no pictures of the X-Men. Maybe Kurt had taken her marriage to Lance harder than she thought. Kitty's eyes moved on to a picture of Iris when she must have been thirteen or so. Iris was too old to be Kurt's daughter wasn't she? Kitty scanned the photos for a possible Mrs. Wagner. None of the women in the pictures matched Iris's looks enough to be her mother. Kitty relaxed a bit, then there was just a tiny chance that Kurt hadn't moved on yet.  
  
"Freunde! Long time, no see!" A new voice came from the hall, it was deeper and richer than she remembered but it was unmistakable, Kurt had arrived.  
  
There were greetings. "Kurt! Hey, man!"  
  
"It's lovely to see you again."  
  
"So how's everyone's favorite fuzzball?"  
  
"Elf, we been waitin' for you, what took you so long to get here?"  
  
There was laughter and talking in the hall, but Kitty couldn't bring herself to move, her feet were frozen to the hearth stone.  
  
Evan was speaking eagerly to Kurt, loud enough for Kitty to hear. "So, Fuzzy Man, who's the girl, huh? She's a little young for ya don't you think?  
  
Kitty's heart jumped. The prospect of Kurt being together with that teenager had never occurred to her.  
  
Kurt answered with confusion. "What? What girl?"  
  
"You know! That one with the black hair! She went off somewhere around here."  
  
"Iris? Are you talking about Iris?" Kurt sounded incredulous. "I've just been taking care of her; she's a mutant like us and I took her in. That's all."  
  
"Really? She's a mutant? Well, I guess I should have suspected that with you appearance and everything. No offense, Fuzzy Man."  
  
Then everyone seemed to be talking at once, and Kitty couldn't make out what was being said. Kitty felt relaxed all of a sudden. There was a small chance that maybe Kurt wasn't as upset about her as she had thought.  
  
"Wait a second; where did Kitty go?" And then Kitty's calm was gone, trust Jean to point out those things that you didn't want to draw attention to.  
  
"Kitty is here?" Kurt suddenly sounded wary.  
  
"Yeah! I said we were having a reunion with ALL the X-Men, dude."  
  
"So. You brought Kitty?"  
  
"Geez man, you haven't got something against her have you?"  
  
"Uh. No! It's just. you know."  
  
"Riiight. Anyways, Kitty! Where'd you go?" Evan called out.  
  
Kitty didn't answer.  
  
"Kiiiitteeee!!! Hmm. maybe we should go find her."  
  
"No!" Kurt cried out with an unusual urgency. Then he spoke more quietly. "I'll find her. Iris will lead you to your quarters." Then he called out to Iris. "Iris! Kommen Sie unsere Gäste zu ihren Räumen zeigen!"  
  
Soon the front hall had emptied as Iris led the X-Men away. Kitty was frozen in front of the fireplace, hoping Kurt did not venture into the next room.  
  
BAMF!!! Too late.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
Kitty swallowed and turned around slowly. Kurt was standing behind her; the remnants of the smoke left over from his teleportation had yet to disappear. Years of working hard days on a farm had given him a stronger and sturdier frame than the one she remembered. Even with broader shoulders and a darker brow that came from working in the sun all day, Kitty could see he was still stick-thin through the baggy T-shirt and heavy- duty jeans he was wearing. His tail lashed, as if he was angry; but Kitty could not read his face, which was expressionless. He straightened from his usual slumped position and rose to his full height. Kurt was taller than most people realized, since he spent so much time stooped over. He crossed his arms, and his mouth twisted into a grimace; underneath that frown, Kitty knew there were fangs, and she dreaded them.  
  
Shadow Cat gulped, she knew she had to say something. "Umm. Hi, Kurt. It's been a long time hasn't it?"  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow; apparently it wasn't just his appearance that had changed. "Indeed."  
  
Kitty stared down at her feet and wrung her hands; all her hopes of Kurt forgiving her going out the window. She decided to start a conversation. "Uh. So, how has it been for you for these last couple of years?" Kitty winced the moment the words left her mouth; could she have said anything worse?  
  
"Well, I can get along."  
  
Kitty swallowed. "Umm. Yeah. I've been okay."  
  
"Where's Lance then?"  
  
Kitty squirmed; why did he have to be so direct? "Erm. He, uh. I. You were right." She said in a whisper, on the brink of tears.  
  
"Was I?" Kurt's other eyebrow followed its identical, bushy twin to his hairline.  
  
"YES!!! You were right, okay??!!" Kitty burst into tears, feeling very hopeless.  
  
BAMF!!! And then Kitty found herself on a soft quilt, she continued to cry as Kurt teleported away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's one unhappy Fuzzy Man and one unhappy Kitty. If any people out there feel offended by my German grammar, please do not flame me for it. German isn't exactly my best language 


End file.
